A new beginning with the vampires Lestat and Louie
by Takahashi Kimiko emi
Summary: this story is about a teenager who is turned into a vampire and her life there after   involves Louie and Lestat, strang enough Lestat has feeling for you but what will happen when Louie starts to have some for you?
1. Chapter 1

Your name is chante, which means to sing in French. You grew up in Paris, France moved to New York a couple of years ago. You have oddly colored eyes, that usually draw people in (light amber almost like a cream color) and your voice is very angelic/soft spoken. You have full lips that you bite a lot which causes the blood to rush to the surface, given them a crimson looking color. Your around 5'3 and 95pounds, your long raven colored hair falls to your hips, when straighten. You just turned seventeen six month ago, you didn't really do much that day. Probably because you don't have a lot of friends. The few you do have live back in Paris, you never bothered making new ones because you hated everything about the stuck up people in your school. They always make fun of you, played tricks on you, and Emily and her group of friends try to beat on you weekly. even though at first you tried to fit in, after awhile you had given up. but deep inside still longed to belong, your father and mother worked to much at their plastic surgery business to really notice you. You went to one of the most expensive catholic school in your city, your parents wanted the best education for you. You spend your day taken three language classes,(Korean, Japanese, and French) ap history, ap math, and ap English. Along with law class, music, and by far the ones you look forward to the most art and religion class.

School was just as boring as normal, you spend most of your day looking at the clock praying that 5pm would come without Emily and her friends. you were happy when your last class was finally over and you grabbed your bag and ran out the door. As you began to walk home you heard footsteps following closely behind you. You decided to drawn out the nose by putting on your headphones and blasting music

(it was now 6:30pm took you awhile to walk home you lived one hour and forty minutes away walking. You hated the pack train and busses, plus didn't want to chance bumping into you know who.)

Your uniform skirt blew in the wind as you buttoned up your vest, cursing at yourself a little for leaving your jacket in your mothers car. You pulled your sleeves down and began to walk faster. You were only seven blocks away from your home, when someone placed their hand on your shoulder. You almost jumped out of your white knee highs, but took a deep breath and turned around to see who the pale hand belonged to. he was very handsome, his blonde curly hair caught your attention first, it was pull into a neat ponytail. And his smile put you in a trance until he began to speak. it took you about three minutes before you was able to break from your trance like state and remove your headphones. "sorry I didn't catch what you said, can you repeat yourself?" He smirked and said "I wanted to say sorry if I startled you but I just needed to know if you could tell me where's The Morgan Library & Museum is? I think I might be lost and you were the only one I've seen for a few blocks. You laughed a little "yeah this part of the neighborhood is kind of a ghost town." You pulled out your pad and pen, then began to write down the direction. He lifted your hand and kissed it before saying "thank you", you blushed a little as you continued to walk home. He stood in that same spot and watched you to you went out of view. When you made it home you bent down to untie your uniform shoes before slipping them off and your slippers on. You hung your bag on the hook and proceeded to walk in the kitchen to make soup and pot stickers. You sat in the living room, watching law and order criminal intent while you ate.


	2. Chapter 2

you loved being home, you refused to eat that stuff your school called food and usually waited to you got home to eat. When you were finished you went upstairs to your room and undressed. Finally letting your hair down from the high pony tail you wore it in. you unbuttoned you vest and removed it, dropping it on the floor, then followed your shirt and skirt. You sat on the edge of your bed and slipped off your knee highs, finally relieved to be out of those clothes. You stood and walked to your mirror, looking at yourself for a minute before grabbing a brush. You ran it through your curly locks and thought, why weren't you good enough for those girls, why did they enjoy making your life a living hell? What did you do? Was it because you were ugly and you never noticed? You placed your brush back down and went to turn on your tv. after which you then made your way to your closet and pulled some grey and black pair of short, then a pair of pink, white, and purple thigh high out. Along with a pink tank top from your dresser. After putting them on you slipped onto your bed and held on to your bear. Sometimes life just seemed so unfair, why did you have to move, things had just started to go your way. you just wished all your problems would go away, you started to cry into your teddy bear. But then decided to blast some music, the last thing you wanted was for your parents to come home for their lunch and hear you sobbing again. some time past and your found yourself dreaming about that man you saw in the street today. His eyes sparkled in the night and his thin lips curled in a lustful smile. He called out your name and you ran to his embrace "i will soon set you free, given you a new life. Where all your pain will be removed and this will be for all time" you looked at him confused how could he possibly do that? Then he bit you. You quickly jumped up from your from your bed and took a deep breath as you realized it was just a dream. It was now 11pm, you went downstairs to make something to eat. When you opened the kitchen door you were confronted by a cold breeze. You walked in and saw that the window was wide open, you didn't remember doing it but didn't pay much mind to it as you closed it. walking to the refrigerator to see what's to eat, You pulled out some sliced chicken and salad. You threw some salad, chicken, and cheese on the plate before adding dressing. You leaned against the counter and ate your food, when you were finish you drank some green tea. You slowly walked to your room, only to be confronted by a dark figure. You tried to turn around and make a run for it but you were picked up. Within a few minutes you were on the other side of town in a three floor condo. The figure dropped you on the ground "where have you taken me? why are you doing this to me? Who are you? Please just let me go I wont tell anyone, I promised" the figure smiled as it bent down to your level and you realized it was that guy again. He removed his hair from his eyes before saying "I've come to help you with your problem, what if I told you I could give you that life you longed for pluck out the pain and this one would be for all time". you were thinking great just my luck I help a guy out and he ends up being a crazy stalker, you said to yourself more then to him "as if that possible, it would take a miracle. And I'm sure your not god so you can't" Although he had just kidnapped you, he had this kind of presences about him that made you feel attracted to him. He held out his hand and said come, you hesitated and he turned around and gestured once again while say please. You got up and held on to his hand as he lead you to a bedroom. It was beautiful, there were lit white candles on the wall. which was accompanied by a queens size bed with a gothic style touch. The sheets were satin and a crimson color, to the right was a full length mirror and oddly enough there were no windows. He said "this is will you will stay chante, you are welcomed to leave anytime you feel this isn't what you want." you thought of walking home but something stopped you, it to late to go . plus its not like your family would notice your absence, you were invisible to them. You turned around to thank him but he was gone. You closed the door and then made your way to the bed after blowing all the candles out but the one on the night stand. Which you blew out after you climbed in bed. You tried your best to sleep but just couldn't, you needed your teddy bear. You climbed out the bed and looked for that guy. You saw him down stairs and made your way to him rubbing your eyes "I cant sleep..." You waited a minute and he said "oh yes pardon me my name is lestat". You stood before him and said "I can not sleep lestat" he motioned for you to sit and when you did he gently laid your head down on his chest.

Your hand gravitated towards his hair and you twirled your finger in his curly locks. After a few minutes of listening to his heartbeat you were able to fall asleep. He then picked you up and carried you to your room. Then he walked out the room only to come back with a bear, placing it in your arms you instantly held tightly onto it. He soon left to feed before the sun rose lestat and then retired to his coffin in the basement. The morning came and you slept through it and well into the afternoon before waken up. When you did, you tied your hair in a loose bun before leaving the room. You walked into the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator and saw a plate with a note on it. You picked it up and read it " my dear chante I have left you food to eat while I am gone I will be back soon as night falls and we will talk. Until then relax, watch tv or play some music but do not go down in the basement." You put the food in the microwave and went in the living room to see what you could do. you walked upstairs and decided to look around, you came up to the landing and saw that there was five other doors. As you entered the one next to yours you saw that its walls were painted with dark brown color and gold boards. The bed was a little bigger then the one you slept in and there was a mirror/dresser combo against the wall in front of the bed. You walked in more and sat at the edge of the bed and saw a picture of a young girl with blond curly hair, oddly pale skin, and eyes that looked like they bore into your soul. She was dressed in clothes from the 1800's, you commented on her beauty as you placed the picture back. You then rose from the dark green sheets and started to make your way to the door closing it behind you. The next door lead to a bathroom that connected to the previous room. Strange enough the bathroom didn't have any windows just a light witch that turn off and on. You quickly left that room getting a weird vide from it and continued on. After awhile you finally made it to the last door, when you walked in you were amazed by the sheer magnitude of the rooms size. You had long forgot about your food by the time you made it to that room or about going home. The room was just like a picture out of your history book you always loved the decoration abilities of the French. It had a grand fireplace in the front, The bed could easily fit five people in it, the sheets were black and red, so were the pillows and curtains. You walked up to the closet and it was filled with suits. You couldn't help but want to flop on the bed. You ran towards it and jumped in. the sheets shaped to your body making you feel like you were in heaven. You let your hair down and flung your dirty socks off as you played in the sheets. they were so smooth and beautiful you couldn't help yourself. You climbed under the cover and soon fell asleep. When you woke at 8pm you were greeted by the smile of roses. you turned your head to see a dozen roses, as you picked them up you noticed that other then the tips they were all black but they smelled amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Then the door opened, it was lestat he walked in with a little smirk on his face as he took a seat next to you in the bed " I seen you've done some looking around, was my room to your liking?" You blushed at his comment, you tried to explain yourself. He put his finger to your lips and said "no need my pet everything is fine, come you must be hungry you didn't touch your food" you nodded as you grabbed his hand and he lead you down stair. When you got down stairs he told you to close your eyes. As you entered the next room you opened your eyes to see that he had prepared a lovely meal. there was salad, spaghetti alla carbonara, and croque Monsieur and your favorite rice rainbow cake. it was as if he had a chef from a five r restaurant come and prepare it. You began to eat but noticed that he wasn't eating "what's wrong do you not wish to join me?" He smiled at you "I've eaten earlier, but please eat I have more planned for us" you finish eating and went to shower for your night on the town. When you were done you walked into your room to see two females sitting on the bed. Before you could turn around and walk out one said "please don't be shy we were told to get you ready for your night out" you nodded and sat in the chair in front of the mirror. One girl started to do your makeup as the other turned the light on. You were amazed at how they were able to work in the horrible lighting. But when you look in the mirror you saw your hair straighten and put into a elegant high bun. You wore a black Maria Lucia Hohan helga gown with nude tights. You walked to your bed before trying to put your heels on, they were a beautiful blood red color. When you were about to get up to leave one of girls stopped you and put on a red shade lips gloss on you "you don't need much you have a natural beauty lestat finds attractive in women and amazingly your lips are the perfect shade of red. I'll just use this to enhance it" as she finished applying it you could have sworn she smelled you, then bit her lip. although that wasn't the weirdest thing, that was fang like teeth she flashed you when she smiled that really freaked you out. Before you could run for it the other one sprayed you with perfume "now your done" she said. you thanked her quickly, before grabbing your jacket and hurrying out of there, only bump into lestat "in a rush are we?" He asked you sarcastically as he helped you up. You nodded and held on to his hand tightly. "okay we will leave in a few but I need to go get something from my room" you nodded and followed closely behind him, afraid to be left alone with those girls for another minute. while he looked in his closet for a jacket you asked "where are we going?" He looked at you "its a surprise, but trust me you'll love it" he put on a midnight blue jacket, but before you two left the room he walked up to you and place a crystal pin in your hair. You blushed and said "thank you" he grabbed your hand and you two proceeded to leave. You walked up to a car and he opened the door for you, closing it when you sat down. he then walked to his side and climbed in, you never knew anyone with their own car. But then you never knew anyone in there twenties, he asked you to close your eyes until you got there. He lead you into where ever you were going and the two of you took a seat. When you opened your eyes on your lap was your ticket and on it was a opera you really wanted to see, Anna Bolena. You smiled and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. You pulled back instantly though, he was so cold "are you cold lestat?" He smiled at you "no my sweet I always feel cold even when I'm not, I hope you don't mind" you shook your head and once again kissed him on the cheek and said "thank your for this wonderful evening you planned for the two of us". "I told you that things would be better" you nodded as the opera started. you were amazed at the wonderful seats you two had, he must have paid a arm and a leg for them. After the opera was over the two of you waited as everyone else left. While walking out he stopped you and pulled you into a tight embrace "you're very beautiful, I found myself looking at you more then any person in the opera, please forgive me for this" and with that he gave you a deep kiss, lifting you up at the same time. You kicked your left foot up and then kissed him back, he put you down grabbing your hand, before continuing to walk to the car. As the two of you climbed in the car you asked "could we get our picture done?" He responded "that's a wonderful idea ill make a call." he had talked to someone while driving home, when the two of you walked in the condo you were greet by another man.

He looked to be around the same age as lestat. His hair was straight, it fell to his shoulder and was brown. He also was a little taller too, lestat walked in behind you and said "louie, your home, how was your evening?" He looked a little annoyed "who is she lestat?" You looked at him confused, as he said "she will be staying with us and her name is chante". You walked up to him and said "nice to meet you Louie, I hope you don't mind me staying" he looked at you and smiled "no, not at all" his lips were cold as he pressed them against your hand. He then lifted it over your head, spinning you around "ill admit she is beyond beautiful lestat" you blushed at his comment and quickly pulled your hand away. just then one of the women who dressed you came in with a man, he had said he was there to take pictures. Lestat brought you and the gentleman to the lounge area and told you to stand in front of the fireplace. The man set up his equipment and then posed you over the fireplace. After a few sets of pictures he asked lestat to join you, which made you blush as he wrapped his arm around your waist and you put you arms around his neck. When the last picture of you two were being taken lestat snuck in a kiss. You were so wide eyed you didn't notice the photographer tell louie to join. You dropped you arms and posed in-between the two of them after it was all down the man left. Lestat told you to go change into something more comfortable and he would pop popcorn. You went in your room, changed into what was left on your bed, which was a hello kitty tank and shorts, along with some hello kitty knee highs. You made your way down stair to see louie and lestat on the couch, they had put in "the lady in black". you quickly hoped on the couch and grabbed some popcorn. But then the put it back and asked "is there anymore cake left?" He said yes in the kitchen. You got up and walked into the kitchen to look. While you were gone they began to talk to one another.

**Their conversation**

louie continued to tell lestat "do not play with this one I am so tired of watching them as they beg me for help. I don't understand how you can be so cruel and on top of that how old is she 15. She isn't one of the night walkers you find on the street, this one must have a family. What are you thinking?" Lestat looked at him somewhat annoyed that he was questioning him "I am tired of you lecturing me, we are vampires, we feed. You choose to feed on what you want and I choose to feed on what I want, regardless if you have a soul or not remember I made you. I was there while you fed on rats and I watched as you came around. And another thing weather or not you think I should play with her isn't up to you. But I'm not, something about her is different, now enough we will talk of this no more!"

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

You walked in feeling as if you had interrupted something, but decided to sit anyway. You offered them some but neither took, they just continued to drink what look like red wine. Some time passed and it was a hour before sunrise. Lestat quickly hurried you to bed and before you could detest and tell him you weren't sleepy, you fell asleep. He ended up carrying you to your bed, Louie waited down stair not willing to give up the argument as they walked to the basement.

**The Next Morning **

The next day you woke up and ran down stairs plopped on the couch and turned to Maury.

**(I love Maury and Jerry spring, along with Bill collines. So guess what in this story you do too :) )**

Before you knew it, it was two o'clock. You stood and made your way to the kitchen, you opened the refrigerator and looked for something to eat. You saw a cup of milk and then looked in the cabinets to see if there was cereal. You were in luck they had tricks, your favorite. You went into the dinning room and ate your food, humming your favorite song by the wonder girls. When you finished you washed your dishes and went to scratch your head, you noticed your hair was still in the style from last night. You took it down and let your straight hair flow while you turned the music on. You were surprised to hear the radio playing crystal kays song as it begins. You turned it up and began to sing along with it, while dancing too. You might have been alone but you didn't mind you were still on cloud nine from last night. Its been three years since you had any positive attention and yesterdays was wonderful.

After your song went off you made your way to the bathroom and ran some hot water. When the tub was full you undressed and slowly slid in, letting the warmth relax all your muscles. You closed your eyes and fell asleep, only to woke up a few hours later in ice cold water. You quickly washed up and got up, you went in your room and looked for some clothes, you open the closet and saw a lot more designer dresses like the one you wore last night. You closed it back and went to the dresser, there you found some black skinny jeans with a pink off the shoulder crop shirt that had a cute kawaii bunny on it. You stood in front of the mirror and brushed your wet hair, then proceeded to straighten it. After which you grabbed a black Crocheted Nubby Beanie and threw it on. Braiding your hair in a loose braid and tying a black ribbon on the end, you threw on a blazer and flats on, completing your outfit. although you didn't have the keys you were willing to wait til someone got back, if that meant you could go out, You locked the top lock and then walked outside. It was a beautiful day, you walked to the end of the block then made a right. It must have been no later the 5pm and unlike your neighborhood the streets were packed. You found that weird but kept walking, you figured if you walked long enough you would see a park or somewhere you could chill at for awhile. But nothing, you looked at your watch and noticed you'd been walking for a hour and a half. You felt like you did nothing but waste your time (but personnelly i think you did some sight seeing lol). By time you got back you were tired you knocked on the door, Louie opened it and you walked in. he closed the door behind you and you took off your blazer. You plopped on the couch and gestured for him to join you. He came over, as you folded your legs Indian style "I got the feeling you didn't like me, I've never really was able to make friends while in this city so I guess I've become a professional at begin able to tell if someone doesn't. If you don't like me I don't mind you can tell me, I do appreciate you being nice to me though. but if you prefer I go I will, who knows my parents might have notice my absence. If not, I'm sure it could be worst right?". He looked at you with sadness in his eyes "I would love it if you stayed but don't let lestats words blind you like they did me, this life isn't for everyone and once you've decided you cant go back". you looked down at your hands "do you know what it feels like to lose everything you once cared about? To be ignored by the ones that should love the most and be mistreated by everyone else? I've been given a chance for a new start why would I turn away? And I've met kind hearted people like you. Even if this doesn't last i'll be content with the fact I was at least given this chance. But if I do choose this life with the two of you, You wont leave Louie will you?" he didn't know a thing about you but was drawn into your eyes and couldn't bear hurting you. He hugged you and said "no chante i'll be right here, just..." Suddenly the door open and you heard a voice "just what Louie?" the both of you looked to see lestat walking in wiping his mouth with his hand. He seemed to have a little more color to him then normal.

You got up and walked to him "oh nothing I had went for a walk and got lost he was telling me be careful is all, regardless of my age its still dangerous". Lestat smiled at you but knew you were lying, he closed the door and lead you back to the lounge area. "Tonight I have something very special planned, go throw a gown on and we will leave". You asked if Louie would be accompanying you and he said no before scooting you towards the steps. You went to the room and got dressed, did your hair, put some pale peach blush on and clear lip gloss before walking down stairs. Lestat and Louie quickly stopped bickering when you walked down in a very low-cut pale yellow gown by Roberto CavallI, your hair done in a loose fishtail braid that hung over your right should. they both looked at you, eyes following your every move til you made it to the last step. Lestat then walked up to you and put a yellow diamond bracelet on you wrist, before leading you out the door. when he opened it you saw a limo, you picked up your dress and ran to it so excited. A man walked out and opened the door for you. You climbed in and lestat soon followed, you held his hand and said "thank you, you've have made the last two evenings the best time I've had in awhile." He smiled "just wait we have just began". When you stopped the door was opened for you and lestat helped you out. You two walked up to this big Yacht, you turned to lestat "we're going on there?" "yes my sweet I have rented it for just the two of us". He then lead you inside and you two walk to where the violin music was coming from. When you entered the door you were astonished to see yellow roses covering every inch of the floor. And in the middle was a table, a pair of chairs, they both were covered in white satin sheets and so was the table. On the table there was a bottle of win, two glass, forks, spoon, knifes and dinning plates. he lead you to the table pulled your seat out and after you sat down he did the same. A waiter came out and served you two salmon, with Jasmine rice, and spinach. the waiter left only to return with "red wine" for lestat. You began to eat but stopped and looked to the front when you heard a woman sing Mariah carey's one sweet day, lestat laid his hand on top of yours causing you to looking at him and he said "chante everyday can be like this but you have to want it, do you?" "yes I want nothing more" he held on your hand a little tightly "are you willing to give up everything you once had? Your life will change drastically?" you looked at him thinking about your friends you've left behind, the relationship you used to have with your parents and the times you shared with your grandparents before they died. Which was the reason you moved here, your parents started to work more which caused Everything change for the worst "I've already lost everything" he wiped the tear from your eyes and lead you to the dance floor while saying "good". you laid your head on his shoulder your open neck facing the side of his face. You closed your eyes, taken in the moment


	5. Chapter 5

and then a horrible pain hit you. It was coming from you neck, you started to feel completely weak and slowly fell to the floor. he continued to drain you of your blood til you were almost near death. You wanted to cry, why didn't you see this coming no one would be nice to you just because they are kind hearted. One tear fell from your eyes as you heard "do you want this? If not you can die right now". You tried to nod but couldn't, so you summoned all your strength and whispered yes, he then bit his wrist and said drink. He put his wrist to you mouth and you began to drink, after a few minutes you were once again hit with this unbearable pain. As you laid there clinching your stomach the roses around you began to turned crimson red, your hair went back to its curly state, your skin became a little paler, among other things and then the pain was gone. He helped you up and cleaned your dress off, you saw that you spilled some blood on your mouth and licked it with your tongue. You then ran your tongue against your fangs cutting your tongue. "be careful chante, come back to the table you must be hungry" you blanked your eyes over and over while walking, everything looked so different as if you were looking though someone's else eyes. He handed you a glass and you drunk it hungrily but spit it out soon after. "its so cold" he laughed "yes but your next wont be I promise" the ship soon docked and when you walked to the limo, the driver smiled at you flashing his fangs. You climbed in and asked lestat "has everyone I met since we met been, well what we are?" "yes chante". You lent in closer, laying your head on his shoulder "even Louie?" He smirked " yes even him" when you got home Louie was there waiting. You ran out the car and into to his arms "Louie" he held you back and said "come inside there's a surprise for you". You walked in, saw the man there with a envelope. but that wasn't the thing that caught you off guard, his blood was so intoxicating, you walked over to him. he stood and handed you the large envelope with pictures in them to you. You gestured for him to sit with you and the two of you began to look through them, they were lovely but you had other things on your mind. as the two of you stood, you looked over your shoulder to Louie and lestat nodding . You started to kiss his neck, he begin to push away but soon gave in. after a few seconds you sank your fangs in him, he screamed a little but then the room was filled with silence. Lestat pulled you away from the man after a few minutes, you looked at him confused "you must stop before the heart stops unless death take you with him". You nodded and licked your lips. You felt stronger, faster, and invincible. You stood up to face lestat then kissed him roughly before walking up stairs. Something about feeding turned you on, you undressed and let the warm shower water hit your body, you loved the feeling. When you got out you changed into a baggy slip on hoodie and some grey thigh highs. You came down stairs, lestat and Louie motion for you to sit between them. They explain everything thing you needed to know and then showed you to where you would sleep at from now. You walked down to the basement and saw two coffins. Louie said "we will have to get you one but until then you can sleep in mines. There's no windows in this room so I will be fine", you hugged him and climbed in. oddly enough it was comfortable and you fell asleep in only a couple of hours. The next night you woke with a hunger like no other, Louie was there to greet you as you woke. But lestat was gone, Louie grabbed your hand helping you up "come, you must be hungry... Lestat is upstairs waiting for us" you smiled at him, almost pulling him up stairs. Louie truly was the more kind hearted of the two which made you feel close to him. You went to change into something more comfortable, when you came down you were wearing leggings, a black camisole and a fitted blazer. You had slipped back on the Christian Louboutin black 'Maggie' chain toe heels. Lestat grabbed your hand as Louie opened the door, it was time for the hunt.


	6. Chapter 6

You walked into a club the music was blasting and where pressed up against the both of them, there was no room. They walked to the sitting area and order some drinks, no sooner then you arrived a guy asked you for a dance. The music started to play and it was a song you used to dance to with your friends. As you got up to dance a man made his way to you , he asked you for a dance and you willing went with him. He held on your hip as you danced seductively, you started to lay kiss on his neck and when you were about to attack he spun you around. Your butt was now pressed against a lump in his pants. you laid your head on his shoulder and wrapped your hand around the back of his neck, as your hips moved together. you could feel his heart beating and wanted him right then and there. As the music continued to play you looked towards Lestat and saw anger in his eyes, he was talking to Louie about something. Your attention then went to the two girls next to them, you had thought at first that they were passed out but soon realized they were dead. The conversation soon ended as Lestat rose from his seat and made his way towards you. Within mere second he was in front of you, grabbing you harshly and pulling you from the man. "do you think its cute to play with your food Chante!" "your hurting me, let go please" Louie followed behind the two as Lestat lead you out of the club. "let her go she hasn't fed yet, we cant go back until she dose" he pulled you into a dark alley where he pointed out two teens. He instantly broke the males neck and told you to feed. The girl stood there in utter shock, unable to more. You went in for the kill not paying any mind to Leastat as he looked on with anger. On the ride back, Louie sat next to you and tried to comfort you. Lestat didn't say a word to you the whole ride back, while leaving the car he. You and Louie quietly followed behind, when you made it into the condo he said "go talk to him he's more hurt then angry" you walked up stairs to his door and slowly opened it. As you made your way to his bed you said "I'm sorry if upset you Lestat". He said nothing just grabbed you and pushed you on the bed " no need to be, everything is fine now " you nodded too confused to move "now lets have some fun". he kissed you, you opened your mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. You had to admit, him being this close to you after feeding turned you on. Some how you knew If not for his devilish charm you would not have allowed it to go this far. You deepen the kiss by wrapping your arms around his neck. You pulled his hair down in the process, and ran your hands through it. He unbutton you blazer, then you unbutton his shirt. The two of you begin to stand, not once breaking the kiss. But before you could completely undress you heard a knock on the door . Lestat put back on his shirt before opening the door, it was Louie. He had come to warn you two of the sun rise fast approaching. The three of you walked down to the basement, where you first laid your eyes upon your coffin. Your coffin was lined with white silk and you had a pillow with a pink ribbon on it. The next evening when you awoke no one was waiting for you. You checked in Louie's coffin and he was asleep, you looked at your watch, it was seven o'clock. So you decided to wake him up by pulling on his arm trying to sit him up. He woke and asked "what's the matter?" You said "nothing, come I want to go out." He proceeded to get up and followed you up stairs. You then went up to your room and through on a cropped shirt and thigh highs. As you walked back down you asked "Louie, how do you deal with killing people?" he looked in your direction "I try to kill people that deserve it, it helps a little but not as much as you may think". "How did you become what you are? " as he began to speak he looked deep in your eyes "I had lost me wife and child, I was depressed, so I did anything and everything to die. It was a open invitation really, but Lestat was the one that accepted it. It took me awhile to get to where I am, you see I'm somewhat of a oddity. Being a vampire that has a soul is rare. One day you'll find out what yours is and you'll strengthen it. Now a days people glorify us, pretend to be us, if only they knew the half of it. We are left to wonder the world alone for life, seeing people age, become sick and die". you looked at him somewhat confused as you asked " but what about love? Is that another thing I'll go without?" "most vampires will use your weakness against you, so you must be careful" "why? How could love ever be a weakness, its the one thing everyone longs for and some shape or another". fearing the subject will just bring up sadness from passed events he said " because who wants to be in a never ending relationships, at least humans die sooner or later. Plus if your foolish enough to fall in love with a human it'll never last long enough, but that's my opinion." You felt so comfortable with Louie he was like a caring older brother or father figure. You laid your head on his shoulder and just listened to the music, taken in the moment. "your so pale you must be hungry, shell we?". you hoped up and went to put on your rain boots, pulling your socks up just a little so they showed some. He handed you a umbrella as he closed the door behind you two. it was such a beautiful night, you played with your braid as the two of you talked. Then you stopped in mid sentence as you saw a beautiful girl pass you by. You turned in her direction, she seemed so familiar, but who was she?. You ran up to her turning her around, it was Emily. That damn bitch that was the main cause of your bullying in school. You heard her say your name snapping you back into reality. "Oh its you Chante, I guess you couldn't cut it in school? I always knew you were weak now stop touching me". You wanted nothing more then to kill her now and then, but before you could Louie called your name. You spun around letting her go "Chante come". Emily looked towards his direction and put on a smile, as you started to walk back she stopped you. "whose your friend, he's pretty hot" you smirked "oh him? He's just a friend, kind of like a big brother to me. We're on our way to pick up my outfit for a live music performance" "oh your going to Mercury Lounge? so are me and Aj. Maybe we might see the two of you there later? " your smirk grew into a smile "maybe you will". you began to walk back to Louie, he looked at you "I thought you were going to kill her" you looked up at him "no, but I was wondering if the two of us could go out tonight?". He thought it would be a good idea if you to fed first, but you told him to go on without you. The two of you went home afterward to change into some different clothes. he put on a black bottom down shirt, a light leather jacket and denim jeans. You put on the prettiest thing you saw, a Roberto Cavalli halter beaded mini (white flowing bottom) and some Steve Madden Moskow G - Bright M Glitter shoes. Your hair was done in two loose side braids that went into a bun. As you made your way down the stairs you asked, "how do I look?". He smiled and said jokingly "good enough to eat :)" you smiled grabbed a fur vest and ran with his hand in yours to the door. He quickly grabbed a large umbrella before the door closed. You liked walking with Louie it gave you two the time to talk, he was so kind you felt like you could tell him anything. It was 10:30pm when you two arrived, he held your hand as you two entered. Once in you scanned the room for Emily and aj, once you found them you took a seat two tables from them. Louie gestured for a waiter, she was dressed in a black dress that showed of her porcelain skin. When she made contact she turned to the back only to return with two glasses. You watched him drink, confused until you saw the thickness of the substance. You quickly drank the whole glass and licked the blood from your lips, just as you put the glass down Emily walked over "hi Chante, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend". you smiled at him as you introduced them to one another. He stood, kissed her hand and she asked him for a dance. You stayed seated and watched as they danced. After a few dances, he returned, "so where has she gone?" "To the bathroom, her friend walked up to us and asked to speak to her." You thought this is my chance as you stood and walked into the ladies bathroom. When you got in, you over heard them talking about you, she told Aj how she found it impossible for a loser like you to even know a guy like him, let alone be friends. She continued to tell Aj that it would end soon though because she would make him hers. As they both walked from the stalls she smiled, she knew you heard her every word from the look you gave. As you walked towards her, you flashed you fangs, she tried to scream as you bit down on her. Aj started to back up to the door to scared to scream but you dropped Emily and attacked before she could leave. After finishing them both off, you walked out, brushing yourself off as you walked. It was the sweetest thing you've ever tested, and as it flowed through your veins you felt alive once more. You walked up to Louie and grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor. The two of you danced for hours before Louie decided it was time to leave. it was 2am when the two of you left, the rain had stopped by then. As the two of you walked Louie asked, "what ever happened to your friends?" "oh Louie they weren't my friends, but to answer your question...". You were cut off by people screaming and panicking, "screaming call the police". You smirked and continued "they must have lost there head you know how drinking can effect some". He knew what you meant and looked at you before pulling you, as he walked faster. The two of you walked in silence making the whole way back to the condo, which took twenty minutes. He left you standing there, as he went upstairs to his room. You walked up stairs after him, throwing your vest and shoes in your room before making your way to his. You laid your head on his chest and pleaded with him "please don't be mad at me Louie, have you never felt so much anger in you that you couldn't help it? I was caught in a moment of weakness. You don't hate me do you?" He patted your head, and then kissed you on the forehead, " how can I stay mad at you?". At that moment Lestat entered, Louie turned to him and asked "how was your business Lestat?" " the same as every night, New York just isn't what it once was." The two of you looked at him, Louie stood "I guess, after the stunt pulled tonight it would be for the best if we left" You stood and walked to Lestat, kissing him every so gently. "I always wanted to visit Alaska, can we go?". He didn't answer you just went down stair. You walked to your room and to your surprise saw bags and bags of new clothes. After looking through, you made your way down stairs to see Lestat and Louie talking. You walked up to Lestat and then jumped into his arms, "you spoil me". "Im happy to see you like it, well me and Louie have talked about it and we'll go to Alaska."


	7. Chapter 7

Lestat left first, so that he could get everything set up for the arrival of you and Louie. Louie was still upset that you used him, that he was begin unfair, he did say he couldn't be made at you . But soon found yourself thinking of ways to regain his trust, unable to handle his silent treatment . One night you sat there on the steps waiting for him to return from feeding. He begin to walk by you but stopped, your hand gently held on to his as you stood "please forgive me my dark prince, you know that I can no longer go on like this. You have cared for me from the beginning, I don't know how to live without you". he refused to look at your eyes, unwilling to give in that fast "we will soon be with lestat and you two can go on continuing to reek havoc." He pulled his hand, and walk inside to the condo, "but I wont I promise" he hung his head "you have no say in the matter, your like every other vampire. You cant stop begin what you are". you ran in front of him and made him look into your eyes while holding on to him. "please forgive me" you laid your head on his chest and he slowly wrapped his arms around you. kissing him on his cheek, he nodded and proceeded to walk to the basement with you. You hesitated at first, you was scared of what might happen to you if you went one more night without feeding. Louie looked back and saw your face "don't worry you will feed come" you reached down stairs to see a glass of blood awaiting you. You quickly drank it, still not used to the taste of cold blood, but you were to hungry to complain. Louie climbed into his coffin, leaving you standing before it ."would you like to join me" you nodded and started to climb into the coffin with him, you rested your head on his chest. 7pm came quickly and you two rose. He helped you up and you two walked up stair to get ready for the night. You threw on a baggy white button down shirt, black skinny jeans, Seychelles Biography Ankle Boot. As you made your way to your door you grabbed a Juicy Couture Far Trimmed Parka and a Tarnish Ribbed Infinity Scarf. You sat on the couch and waited for Louie to come, when he did the two of you made your way to the door. It was very cold that night, you held tightly on Louie as you walked down the crowed street. You were so hungry you found it hard to control yourself. Every young girl that passed you was a meal waiting for you to sink your teeth in, but you were unwilling to upset Louie again. Louie had told you to wait while he went to find someone. As he walked away, someone roughly bumped into you, almost knocking you to the ground. You followed him around a dark alley and flung him against the wall . He fell to the floor. as you climbed on top of him pinning him down in the process. Before he could scream you sank your teeth in his neck quickly draining him. As you made your way back to the spot you brushed the dirt off and cleaned your face. Louie met up with you five minutes later and then lead you to a abounded building. There you found this man half dead, Louie had found him assaulting a women. You finished off what was left and the two of you went on to enjoy the rest of your night. When you were with Louie you felt different, you couldn't put your finger on it but there was a change. One night you decided to go out on your own, as you walked down 42nd street, your cell phone started to ring. You picked up your phone to hear Louie "where are you?" "just walking around 42nd street" just then you bumped into a couple. The girl was extremely rude, talking about you as if you were invisible. You tried to control your anger but could feel yourself loosen the battle. As her head rose you look directly into her eyes, at that moment your were bombarded by her thoughts. You put your hands to your ears thinking it would help but it was hopeless. They looked at you as if you had grown a extra head, the girl began to push by you. But you grabbed her hand, digging your nails into her wrist. She looked at you with disgust in her eyes, but her facial expression change once you made eye contact with her. Her thought still running through your head as if they were yours, you just wish she would die so it would all stop. Why was it that you only heard hers and no ones else? your eyes became wide. Right in front of you the girl pulled a metal nail flier out and began to cut her tongue out. Her boyfriend and you watched as she continue to mutilate her self. The blood ran down like waterfall staining her clothes, a urge over came you, you wanted to feed on her. you couldn't through and made a ran for it just as a crowd began to form. soon as you got a safe distances from from the crowd, you heard a loud scream that rang through the streets. It was the girl, she had finally come out of your trance and saw what she had done. You dialed Louie back "what happen to you chante, I was talking to you then the phone called drop" "Louie when dose a vampire gifts takes effect?" "it depends, its different for everyone. Why what happen?" you were to shock to tell him all you mumbled was "please come get me". You then dropped the phone, it took him 45minutes to get there. When he did, he saw you sitting on some steps a stun look on your face. When he went to grab you, you started to shake "I must feed" was all that you said. He looked at you a little confused, he picked you up and held for a taxi. The two of you made it home within a few minutes, all awhile you stayed silent. after a few hours of trying to get you to tell him what happened, you finally let it all out. you went on to express you shame thoughts that filled your head during those moments "but I wanted her, I wanted her so bad, I saw what was happening and could only think of finishing her off. In front of all those people, the blood was intoxicating, my sense started to go wild. I had to run or I would have killed them all." He didn't know what to do, which angered you, you couldn't help but feel lestat would. You wanted to distance yourself, you didn't like this feeling of not being in control.

**your dream**

You were filled with this feeling of happiness, it was so strange. Then you turned to see this girl around your age she was so beautiful. You walked towards her, expecting to kill her, but she called your name while waving to you. Your mind race a mile a minute as she hugged you tightly. You hugged her back, but then everything went black and Lestat appeared. You ran to him and held on to him as if he would vanish if you let go. "What's wrong my pet?" you told him everything as you fell to your knees. He bent down so that you were once again eye to eye level. you looked at the smile on his face, he was proud "don't worry ma petite cherie, this is a wonderful thing. We must work on your ability to control it, but this is nothing to worry about." He stood you up, kissed you before running a finger across one cheek.

**End**

you woke up, pulled out your phone and saw that it was six o'clock. You waited til Louie woke and came to retrieve you, he knocked on your door and came in, taken a seat next to you on the bed. "please let your mind rest my child" you stood smiling a little " please don't worry about me my dear Louie I am fine, come lets feed I am hungry"

**(me: it seems you have a soft spot for Louie, but enjoy the hunt and to feed as much as Lestat. Plus the way he lavishes you with beautiful things is beyond thrilling. You are truly a force to recon with, able to tap into people and manipulate them. So what do you think?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A week late**

Another week passed and you found your self becoming restless. You needed a change and was starting to fear that Lestat would never return for you two. But one night you woke up to Louie telling you "come, we must pack we will be leaving night". You ran to your room excited, you were going to reunited with Lestat and you would be a family again . You walked inside your Room and saw three suite cases, you packed all the gifts from Lestat and your clothes. When you were about to pack your third and last bag you went down stair to get three pictures. One of just you, anther of you and Lestat, and the last one of all three of you. You wrapped them in plastic bubbles, then proceeded to place some clothes in the case before them. Louie came in to help you finish before carrying them down stairs. You went back to shower and get dress, you had on a baggy tank top a loose waist belt, tight fitted blazer and matching open toe heels. You finished the outfit off with white skinny jeans, a pink and white diamond necklace. Your hair was in a lose Korean bon and you had clear lip gloss. Louie held your hand as you walked down the last few steps "you look beautiful chante, come Lestat is waiting." Your lips curled into a smile as the door open to reveal Lestat. It had felt like years since you two last met "come we must go." You grabbed your tote bag with your cell phone and other things inside. All your bags were already in the car, as you all climbed in and made your way to the airport. Your mind wondered, how would you make it there before the rising sun?. As if reading your mind Lestat said "don't worry I have made all the arrangement necessary" the three of you were taken to a airplane that was located at the end of the airport. You could tell that the person collecting the tickets was a vampire, so you assumed the passengers would be. But they weren't, you could clearly see that for every vampire there was a mortal. You couldn't see this ending well, but your mind was soon put to ease. You learned that they were willingly given their blood, "so there are people that know of us? ." Louie looked at you, "yes" you look at Lestat then back at Louie "and we allow this?" Lestat laughed "well it makes situations like this much easier." You smiled "may I try Lestat?" "yes my pet, which one would you like?". You looked around til your eyes fell on this young girl, she couldn't be any older then 19, dark browns eyes and hair to much. She was slim and about 5'10, the definition of beautiful. "her" you pointed "ah great choice" he lead you to her, you waited as the two talked. Then he sat you down, She removed her hair and showed you her neck. You began to kiss it running your tongue down it to you found the right spot. Then you bit down and began to drink, Lestat watched as if watching his daughter walk for the first time. you wanted to drain her completely and would have if Lestat didn't stop you. You stood after kissing her and returned to your seat "Louie that was amazing, but I find it hard to stop before killing them. Have you ever felt that way?" "no, because when I was turned willing humans were rare" you looked back her. "isn't she beautiful Lestat and Louie, she's the kind of girl everyone wants to be. I bet she never was denied anything in life, I wonder why she dose this." Kind of annoyed by your fascination with the girl Lestat said"she is like every other girl, wishing she could be one of us. Willing to do what ever it take to be one of us, she knows nothing about what it takes." "I think she would be a wonderful vampire Lestat, don't you agree Louie?". Not even picking his head up he said "if you think she would, she must be, it takes one to know one". You blush at his comment while still watching her. Three hours before sun rise the plan landed and you three made your way to this grand hotel. You were shown to the basement. It looked like a presidential room, with two large beds a kitchen are, bathroom and living room. You followed behind Lestat and Louie as the walked passed a door which lead to their coffin. "why must we live this way, we don't sleep in beds, eat food so why do we act as if we do?" Louie looked to you as Lestat answered "ugh". You looked up at Louie longing for a answer "we like/need to, its hard to explain" you laid down in your coffin just wishes you were in Alaska already.


	9. Chapter 9

The evening came and you were awoken by Lestat "come we must get ready to leave" "may we feed before we go on the plane" "yes, come we will go now." You walked out the hotel to see what looked like a ghost town, no one was anywhere to be seen "where are the people Lestat?" He grabbed your hand and lead you a few blocks away to a night club, you took a deep breath and quickly found someone. But before you could make a move Lestat pulled you back "you have to make this quick, we don't want to miss our plan." You nodded and walked up to the beau. You continued to look into his deep blue eyes, making him follow you into the bathroom. he roughly pushed you up against the wall, hungrily kissing your neck. Lestats words rang in your head, so you made a quick meal of him. Draining him of every drop of blood that ran through his veins. Licking you lips before you dropped him and cleaned yourself up. You walked back to Lestat and the two of you met up with Louie at the airport, he handed you your tote and you made your way onto the plane. You spend most of that ride bored of your mind, periodically feeding off the humans, and talking to Lestat about all the fun you will have in Alaska. The only place known for more hours of night then morning. Your mouth watered at thought of how the blood would differ from that of blood in New York. Louie seemed to be in his own world when on the plan, you wonder what he was thinking and probably would have read his thoughts if you knew how to. He looked at you, you turned your head so that he wouldn't see you stare. But it was to late, he grabbed you chin and pulled your face back into his direction. You looked deep into his eyes and once again your head was bombarded, but this times it was pictures of that girl. They began to flash by fast until it was like a film, You couldn't stop thinking that this girl was cruel, but why? You shut your eyes but the pictures continued. You shock your head, loosen his grip on your face and the pictures slowly faded away.

You spent the rest of the ride thinking about that girl, were you her replacement? Could your fate be the same? Dose Louie blame his self? Is that why you feel a sadness deep within him? The plane landed and you scurried off. The sun was about to rise you needed to get to your new home fast. You grabbed your bags, leaving Lestat and Louie to follow you. You didn't know where you were going but after seeing what the sun did to that girl and women you were terrified. A limo pulled up and you hoped in, only to be joined by Lestat and Louie a few seconds later

**(me: I guess you didn't run as fast as you thought, with those three heavy suitcases)**

You three made it to the basement of your house a few moments before sunrise. You ducked into your coffin and tried to sleep, but was still haunted by that girl. The next evening Lestat showed you and Louie everything you needed to see. The snow was so beautiful, this was like a wonderland . You closed your eyes and saw the snow covered in blood, when your eyes shot back open it was gone. You rubbed your eyes in disbelief at what you just saw, but was able to breath when you realized it wasn't real . Lestat and Louie turned in your direction waiting for you to catch up. He showed you a building and said "other vampires stay here, unlike on the plane no humans like that reside here" you nodded to busy looking for meal then to listen. A young girl passed by you, you tried to attack but Louie roughly grabbed your hand. You looked at him, eyes filled of disappointment as she continued to walk by "we will feed later, now come. Your becoming more and more like Lestat with each passing day" you hung your head low, you knew that wasn't a good thing in Louie's mind. Lestat killed three if not more a night, it didn't really matter who they were it was like a game to him and it disappointed Louie greatly. But you couldn't help it, the hunger was so strong, and you loved the feeling that over came you as their heart beat slowed down to a haunting rhythm. In a strange way it brought you peace, sometimes begin with them both made you feel like you were being spilt in two. You wanted to please Louie but couldn't deny what you were, plus what good would it do?. No good deed would save you, you were now one of the unseen, a mistake in gods eyes and a minion of the devil. You killed to live and you wouldn't die to save the lives of those who would never know of your good deed.

Time passed and Lestat continued lavished you with gifts. At first you loved it, him coming in your room with a new gift every night. And then you two would go out to feed, sometimes Louie would accompany you two. Your bed was beautiful, designer sheets adorned it and on top of it laid Victorian style dolls. your closet was filled with beautiful clothes and your dresser cover will shinny diamonds. You tried not to seem ungrateful, but you needed more, something money couldn't buy. Lestat could clearly see that and worried about the outcome it would have. You slowly started to spend more time alone, not willing to go out with the many female vampires Lestat invited over just for you. The thing was they would act one around Louie and Lestat, then another when they left to feed. It didn't help much either that you had nothing in common with them either. But things were soon to change, you were given something no other vampire could.


	10. Chapter 10

eight months passed and the three of you were really enjoying yourself. one night while looking for something to eat with Lestat you met this beautiful girl. Lestat watched as you went in for the kill, but you stopped, only to turn around and make up a excuse. He looked at you strangely for a moment, but brushed it off. You two went on to find someone else, but the whole time you thought about that girl. Something about her made you want her, but not like the others, you didn't want her as a meal. You found yourself thinking about her every night until you decided to find her. You snuck out the house one night after telling lestat you wouldn't be joining him. You walked for hours, until you found her at a pond, trying to skate on the thin ice. You called out to get her attention, causing her to slip as she turned around. You quickly ran to her, helping her up when you got near. She smiled at you and introduced herself to you. You smiled making sure you didn't show your fangs, "nice to meet you, do you come out here a lot?" She nodded, as you helped her off the ice. she held your hand tightly as you continued to talk "I hope you don't mind me intruding, its just I'm new here and rarely see people out this late, unless they're on their way to a club." He nodded in agreement "yeah most people that live here no longer enjoy nature, although if you asked they'll admit its one of the worlds greatest beauties". Those first few exchanges was the start of a wonderful friendship. She was so nice you couldn't help but want her to yourself, you kept the friendship a secret from Lestat and Louie, sneaking away to her as much as you could. Telling her that your family was over protective and you could only see her at night when they were asleep. Amazingly she believed you, and looked forward to each and every night she met you at that pond. In those few hours you shared together, nothing matter more then the two of you. she was a year older then you were when you were turned. She had honey blonde hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. Her smile brought comfort to you every time she graced you with one. after a few weeks of you sneaking out Louie caught you talking to this girl, at first he thought she was a vampire, but soon realized she wasn't. He went back and told Lestat that same night, Lestat didn't like the friendship you had with her neither did Louie. one night Lestat and Louie went to feed while you were still sleep, when you awoke they both were sitting on your bed. Lestat lashed out telling you this was unacceptable and that you will kill her. After which he stood, not given you anytime to explain yourself, and left. Louie pulled you into a hug and told you this wouldn't end well, he saw what was happening and new it wouldn't end a horrible choice on your end. You laid your head down on his chest "my dear Louie, you'll never understand, she's what I need". He kissed you on your forehead, "remember what I told you, your better off with your own kind." But you didn't care all the vampires were thousands of years older then you. The women were so cruel, willing to kill you just for fun. But she was different and you wanted her so bad. The next night you called to Louie, he came into your room and you explained that you would do anything to have her. Fearful you would do something crazy, he tried to talk you out of it. But he knew there was only one was to fix this, "Louie, I need your help" "what do you need Chante?" "I need her company, its more like mines. Please don't hate me for this, you are everything to me but she understands me like only another girl my age can." "Leatat will never allow this, he refuses to share us, and he would never allow you to make her one of us." "If you take care of her, I will take care of him. please do not deny me the one thing I want, if you really loved me you would do this." You left your room given Louie time to decided weather he would do it or not. He walked out your room and said he would, you jumped into his arms. You planted a hug and kiss on his cheek, as he held on to you tightly. After a few minutes he let you down, you fixed yourself as Lestat walked through the door. still upset at you he walked passed the both of you and into his Room, closing his door behind him. "go Louie, I will stay here and fix things". He nodded, grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the door. You took a deep breath, clearing your mind as you slowly walked towards Lestats door. you opened it only putting your hand on it at first, then you slid in. At first he didn't look up at you, trying his best not to allow the sight of you upset him more. You were changing, no longer did you depend on him for everything . You were becoming more clingy to Louie, just like Claudia and that upset him. But the worst thing was not that he would losing you to Louie but to a mere human. He wouldn't allow that, you walked up to him and lifted his chin. "please don't be mad at me, you know no one could ever take your place. You made me who I am and I am grateful, my happiness is in your hands and only yours". He tried to continue to be made at you, as you took a seat next to him on the bed. "I gave you a gift many wish for, don't be foolish enough to cross the only one that really cares for you."

_**The Next chapter will be a lemon and you do not want to read it skip to chapter 12. I made it so that you wont really miss anything if you skip the next chapter :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

you stood and began to slowly undress right before him. You unbutton your blazer. Letting it hit the floor first, next to his bed. It revealed a "Sasha" turn-of-the-century Edwardian corset that had a separate hip panel and bust gussets to emphasize a nipped-in waist and curvy bustline. It also had ruffled silk trim, a rosette along the top edge, and hand embroidered flossing along the bottom. **(colors were pink and royal blue)**. You pulled down your black skirt, Lestat eyes went to you royal blue "Jasmine" panty. They were a Vintage Cut that sat about two inches below the your natural waist, with 4 ruffles in silk charmeuse. The matching pink garters clipped on to your white thigh highs. You were truly breath taken as you took a seat on his lap. "my love Lestat, I long to be near you like no other. From the moment we met you captured my heart." You started to place butterfly kissing on him, starting at his neck and ending at his neck. "take me" you lifted your head showing your fangs, as you gave him a lustful smile. you then bit down on your wrist and let the blood spill on your body. Lestat unhooked your corset before beginning to lick at the blood that slipped down your cleavage. You moan softy as he licks from you left breast to your right. he continued to play with your breast as he laid you down on his bed, every touch sent shivers down your spine. "as you wish" you ran your hands through the root of your hair as he went lower. running his fangs against your cold skin. He started to kiss your thighs, spreading them so he could kiss the inner part of them. You bit your lip drawing blood as he continued til he reached your panties. At that point he stood leaving you confused, he began to walk out the room leaving you wanting more. That was until he walked back in, bringing with him a red head girl. He smiled at you at you as the two of them walked to the bed. You took a deep breath, something was different about her blood. You've never smelled anyone like her, then it hit you it was the smell of a virgin, but stronger. You slowly crawled to where she sat on the bed, and began to kiss her. you could feel her pulse quicken as you did and it made you so excited "Is she just for me Lestat?" He smiled and nodded. You laid her down and began to unbutton her dress. You could tell she was nervous as she cover her breast and womenhood.

**(I always found it hard to grasp that something dead could have sex. I mean there's a whole a lot of things that need to take place in the body in order to a erection. It would take something special to allow such a thing to happen, so I thought of a type of powerful blood. I to figure out what could be a type of powerful blood, it would have to be something rare. I mean vampires rarely drink the blood of another vampire, and blood from a dead human will kill then. So it hit me the blood of a adult virgin, but they had to be someone between the age 20 to 32 would do. Oh and preferably a woman, and the older the person the more powerful the blood. )**

Her body shivered at your every cold touch. You began to nibble on her breast, going lower and lower as Lestat kissed her lips. You bit down on her breast and began to drink. You could hear her moan into Lestat's mouth. Her blood flowed through you, sweeter then life. you lifted your head not wanting to kill her yet, Lestat pulled from her and kissed you. he hungrily sucked her blood from your lips, tasting it. You ran your hand up and down her stomach as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked down in horror at the sight, Lestat smiled at her as he said, "don't scream mi amor, we have just began to have fun." Lestat then smiled at you as you dug your nails into her. You kissed her lips and began to rub at her womenhood. Her body moved to your rhythm, you felt her react to you and become wet. You slowly lowered your self and began to lick her warmth, running your tongue in a circle motion at the tip. **(she was scared, you could tell, but her body couldn't help but react to your every touch**). You slid in one of your fingers, and began to move them quickly with in her. You heard her scream in a seductive way, as Lestat drain her. After a few minutes the pulse that once drove you wild had completely stopped. Lestat grabbed you by your hair and through you back on the bed. Kissing at you hungrily, you returned the kiss and ripped at his shirt. He kicked off his pants and pulled down your panties. your cold bodies were pressed up against one another, every kiss he planted on your body turned you on. He took that as his chance to enter you, which caused you gasp. He smiled at you before sinking his fangs in you and drinking . As you released, you said "do you love me Lestat?" he smiled at your question, while pumping into you. he grabbed your neck and bit down again, this time he read your thoughts. At that time you were so caught up in the moment that you let your mind wonder. He by passed the ones of him and Louie and came across yours of the one of that girl. He read how much you still wanted her and your unwillingness to ever let her go. You kissed his blood stained lips, as he increased his speed, making you reach your first climax ever. how could he deny you after you given yourself to him, your mind went to all the things you and her would do. She was so different from them both, kind of like your best friend Mimi back in Paris. Lestat was charming when he wanted to be, which delighted you, but he became so cruel when angered. Louie was so nice to you, but deep down inside you knew that you could never take the place of Claudia. Her death filled him with deep sorrow, how could you ever compare to her. Your mind soon went blank as you reached your second climax, Lestat continued to pump. After he released inside of you, he pulled out of you "if you need companionship so much then we will continue to look for a suitable vampire, if not you'll continue to entrain yourself with Louie ." He sat at the end of the bed and began to get dress in utter silence. You put on your clothes, all the while looking at him "get rid of this,**(the dead body)** you know how I hate when the house is dirty." Knocking her dead body off the bed, as he threw her clothes on top her .


	12. Chapter 12

you stood, angry at the thought of this possibly backfiring even more, Louie was probably turning her right now, you needed to stop him before it was to late. Lestat started to get angry after reading your thought, you were becoming just as manipulating and selfish as Claudia. He stood before you, his anger building up til he started yelling "you'll fix this and fix it now" then he left you there alone. As much as you hated him right now, you had to get to Louie right now before the deed was done. but by time you got to the two of them, it was to late, Louie had already drained her and cut his wrist. You fell to your knees beside her after yelling stop at Louie. you ran one hand through her hair, as her lifeless body laid in your arms. you kissed her before closing her eyes, "I was being inconsiderate, I wanted her, needed her, and didn't think of her as a person. Disregarding her feelings on the matter, assuming she would be fine with it. But I was wrong, and because of my selfish deed her limp body lays here before me. My love for her was truly selfish, not selfless, but when isn't it? My dear Bella, my pride blinded me, I wanted you as I saw fit. Not willing to take you as you were, I couldn't see myself sharing you and in the end it was the cause of me losing you please forgive me", a tear dropped from your eye. You looked up at Louie, "how is this possible That I can feel such sorrow?". At that moment Louie realized you might be more like him then he once thought. You knew her death was your fault, you should have know better then to try to use Lestat and Louie. Time passed and November 18th once again came around and once again it was time for vampires to play. **(67days of night although during that time there is a decreasing amount of twilight each day). **On December 21st, is the shortest amount of day light for the year. Its known as civil twilight, and it only lasts for a mere 3 hours.

**(a little information, see you get to learn too :) ) **

you were to sad to eat, you usually stayed to yourself in your room. You even moved your coffin up there to be alone, you didn't blame Louie or Lestat. It was clear from that moment you saw her body before you, that if anyone was to blame it was you. You had not thought about how scared she was when Louie attack her. Night after night Louie and Lestat tried to comfort you, you faked a smile to please them. But they both knew that nothing had changed and you were still upset. Louie could understand your pain but Lestat became annoyed with your pathetic molping. At night he would go on a killing spree, anything to cool his temper. One night Lestat talked to Louie about how they could fix this, they came up with what they thought was a grand idea, he brought you a young girl almost like the one you lost. "here's a gift" he placed a drawing book and pencils down "I know how you have become fond of drawing and I thought it would be a nice gift for you." He then went to the door and brought the girl in, she was extremely beautiful, that much was clear. She smiled at Lestat before looking back in your direction. you hugged Lestat and kissed him, biting down on his lip and licked the blood. He let go of the girls hand and she laid on your bed. As Lestat left the room, closing the door behind him. When you two were left alone the girl picked up one of your dolls "these must be super old, did you inherit them?" You didn't answer just walked to where your radio was and put on J. Cole " all I want is you".


	13. Chapter 13

"I was told you need a friend, I find it hard to believe someone like you wouldn't have any though," You just smiled while you looked at your sketch book, drawing her beauty figure, which obvious was all she had going for her. "Its never been a easy task for me, I'm somewhat of out cast" she rolled over, so that she was looking at your ceiling. You continued to draw her, capturing her features as if you were using a camera. "so who are those two guys, I mean you don't look like neither one of them. They are really attractive, are you roomies? Or am I wrong, and you are related to them?" You looked up kind of annoyed, she seemed more interested in Louie and Lestat then you. "are you always so quite? If so I Can understand why you have no friends. If you took the time and put effort into befriending people those guys wouldn't need to do this." You looked up as she got up from your bed and walked to your dresser. She picked up one of your necklaces, as she said "your spoiled, this must have cost a lot. You think you can let me borrow it?" You stood, walked up behind her and smiled "let me help you try it on, maybe I'll let you borrow it. Since your going to be my new friend and all." As you grabbed the two ends from out her hands, you flashed her a smile, barring your fangs. Her eyes went wide at the sight, you quickly sank your teeth in her neck. Just then Louie walked in, you loosened your grip on her, and she fell to the fall. You wiped your mouth, and ran in to his arms, "I want to go out, just the two of us. Like we did in New York, can we?" He nodded after asking, "did you not like the gift we picked out for you?". Just the thought of her annoyed you, such beauty wasted on her. " lets go sight seeing just the two of us, I'll get ready and meet you down stairs". He started to walk out of your room, but before he walked through the door threshold he looked back at you and said, "clean this up, Lestat will be upset if he seen this garbage laying out decaying." You nodded as you continued to look through your closet for something to wear. You threw on a black turtle neck sweater, black skinny jeans, and studded bow booties. You threw a fur vest and beanie on your bed, before you knelt down and tried to drag the body out of your room. After a few minutes of trying, you gave in and decided to go call for assistance. Louie ended getting rid of her body, "what will you say Lestat when he notices she's gone?". You put back on your vest and beanie, "well I wont lie, he'll know if I do, so I'll tell the truth. I thought that he brought her as a treat, and ended up killing her before even finishing my drawing because of her annoying ways." You grabbed Louie's hand, as the two of you walked from the alley way. "Louie, do you care about me?" He stopped you in the middle of the street, looking deep into your eyes "yes I care about you, I love you. your happiness means a lot to me, and I will do anything in my power to keep you safe. when I promised you I wouldn't leave you, I meant it. I'm sorry that your friend die, regardless if I agreed with the relationship you had with her or not doesn't matter. I should have stood my ground, at least then she would still be alive. Please don't think I did that on purpose" "I don't blame you, nor do I blame Lestat. I allowed my own needs to get in the way, I know how Lestat is and was foolish to think I could trick him into anything." For awhile you two just walked in utter silence, you wanted to bring up the girl name Claudia but hesitated at first. "I know why your always sad, I know why you keep that picture of the girl near you, but what I don't get is how you could care for someone so cruel." He stopped dead in his tracks, anger started to build up inside of him. "you know nothing about the matter, how dare you act as if you do!". You turned around and gave him a hug, holding onto him as tight as you could. "I seen it all, as if I was watching through your own eye's, you allow your regret of feeding on her blind you. She may have been a child when she became a vampire, but she turned into a manipulating, blood thirsty monster at some point. she let her anger control her and used your guilt to get her way. I tell you this only because I care, please don't be mad at me, or ill just die again." **(I made a little joke, I mean because vampires are already dead)** He looked down at you, as you looked up at him. Your eyes seemed to shine like the night stars, then you kissed him. You wanted nothing more then to make him happy, like he made you. You two kissed for a few minutes, it wasn't like when Lestat kissed you. With him it was more like a lustful hunger, with Louie it was indescribable. His soft lips never moved just stayed pressed up against your, his eyes were close, like it was his first time. He slowly wrapped his hands around your waist, and you wrapped yours around his neck. Louie opened his eyes as he pulled away, breaking the kiss "I want you to be happy, sometimes it upsets me to think .." He kissed you again shutting you up in the process. This time he placed one of his hands on both sides of your cheeks, deepening the kiss.

**Louie point of view**

You knew she was meant to be Lestat, but from the first moment you looked into her eyes you wanted her. You wanted to protect her, love her, and be the only one she ran to in times of need. You couldn't believe you were falling for her, she was just a young naive vampire. What was so special about her that you put away Claudia's picture and replaced it with here's. That night she slept in your coffin you felt at peace, if even just for that moment. And she must feel the same way, if she didn't she would have pushed you away, but here she is reacting in a positive way to you kiss. Feeling her lips against yours reminded you of what happiness could be, what you have been missing. So much so that after given her time to breath, you kissed her again just to be filled with that feeling again.

**End**

You pulled away from the kiss this time, holding on his hand as you began to walk again. " when I was little I loved watching black in white movies, they were so romantic especially the one's with snow. Now that I'm surround by the real thing. Not like the dirty kind in New York, I once again realized what was so romantic about it." You let go of Louie's hand and put it out in front of yourself, watching as the snow fell on it. "its beautiful, right Louie?" You waited a little, but he didn't answer. You turned around to see what happened to him, but ended up with a snowball in your face. You wiped the remaining snow off your face to see Louie smiling at you. Before he could throw the other snowball you jumped on him, knocking him into the snow. He rolled you over, so that you were now under him, "you want to play rough Chante?". You smiled back at him "no fair, I was just defending myself from your snowball attack." You tried to wiggle from underneath, but he stopped you by kissing you again.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few minutes of making out in the snow, you two walked to the pond to visit her grave. You thought that she would have wanted to be buried there, that was her favorite place. As you laid a pink rose over her grave, Louie helped you up. The two of you began to walk and talk about your life in Paris, not paying attention to the rose, but little did you know it was changing. He acted as if you were royalty and everything you said was so amazing compared to his life. He told you about how he used to feed on rats, you couldn't help but make a face when he described it. The two of you laughed as he held the door open for you. When you walked in Lestat was sitting on the couch in the lounge, "how was your evening Chante, did you have fun?" You ran over to Lestat and hoping on the couch right beside him. "I had a wonderful time, but I must thank you for your gift. She was amazing, my only regret was that I didn't get to finish my drawing first." You laid your head on his chest as Louie joined you two, "I knew you would like her, Louie did too." You hugged Lestat tightly and then went to kiss him on the cheek, before hugging Louie. Lestat looked at you strangely, you have never kissed him on the cheek before. "so what shell we do?" Lestat smiled as he continued to stare, "the sun will rise soon, lets just watch a movie. Then we will retire for the night, ?" You nodded, grabbed his hand and began to play with it. You might have been a creature of the night, but you were still a teenager. And like every teenager you found yourself falling for both guys, but each for different reasons. The movie ended and you went to your room, then pulled your coffin from under the bed. After which you climbed in, but before you closed the lid Louie walked in. you popped back up, "how long will you continue to sleep up here Chante?" "my coffins to big for me to bring it down stair to the basement." He pulled you into another deep kiss, "well I would be more then happy to help you down. I miss you and greeting you as you awake every night." You gave him a hug before he closed your lid and walked to your door. Your dreams were filled with both Lestat and Louie and every special moment you spent with both.


	15. Chapter 15

Four o'clock finally came and with that you were finally able to find sleep. At seven o'clock Lestat woke up, leaven Louie down stairs in the basement, like normal. He made his way up to your room and opened your door slowly. You were in your bed asleep, he couldn't help but smile. Its been a few years since he laid eyes on you asleep. He made his way to your bed, making sure he did not wake you up, you were so peaceful. He sat down on the bed and you rolled over, he saw the dry stain of a tear on your cheek. As he began to wipe it away you opened your eyes and yawned . " I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you my pet, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you sleep." You smiled at him, regardless what anyone else thought Lestat was a charming man and he always knew just what to say to a person. You started to sit up dropping the bear out of your hand as you did, "we don't spend time together like we used to, it seems like more often then not we are fighting. I knew from the moment I seen you walking that I wanted you, and I don't want to lose you over petty nonsense. So lets go out tonight, like we used to, we can do whatever your heart desires." This was wonderful you needed something to get your mind off of your problems. But what about Louie, what would he think of you leaving to spend time with Lestat after the kiss. Lestat looked at you waiting for a answer as you stared off in a daze. You snapped out of it and gave him a hug before playfully pushing him out so you could get ready. "what should I where, aw man I didn't even ask where we were going." you picked out a black sheer stretch Floral print Bodysuit , a black high waist skirt and a fitted golf color sequins blazer. you slipped on some nude stockings under your skirt and went to do your hair. You pinned some of your hair to the left side of the front of your head and did the rest so that you a 40's style pin up hair. You added lip gloss and some blush before walking down stairs to meet Lestat. When you came down, Lestat was nowhere to be found and Louie was sitting on the couch. He turned around as stepped off the last step. "you look beautiful, but isn't that to dressy just to go out and feed?" "oh silly Louie, I'm not going to feed now, Lestat invited me out with him." Louie ignored your last comment, getting up from the couch and walked to you. Cupping the back of your head as he pulled you into a kiss. When he pulled away he said, "don't forget about me while your with him." He then went to the coat hanger and grabbed his jacket before heading out the door. "did Louie just leave mi amor?" "yes, he went to feed, are we going to leave soon?" Just as you finished asking that question, Lestat started to walk down stairs. We're going to go to a show, I know how you love them, then out to dance, and if we still have time we can finish the night off with whatever your heart desires." This sound like fun, you couldn't wait to start. You quickly ran to get your black coach Madeline trench and Madison leather Lindsey satchel bag. He helped you put your jacket, then you handed him his and you two proceeded to leave. You had to admit the night sky was beautiful, that night all the stars seemed to shin extra bright. As if each star was trying to get your attention, everything felt as if it was movie. Lestat grabbed you hand and the two of you started to walk, the cold breeze made you snuggle closer to Lestat as you made your way to the Fairbank Light Opera Theatre, it wasn't like the opera's in new your, the people in it were mostly volunteers, but none the less it was wonderful. The people put there heart in the show and it wasnt just about the money, but the love for it. Lestat seemed to enjoy his self too, laughing and evening singing along with them. You two had so much fun you were actually sad when the show was over. the two of you talked while walking to the night lounge, it was so beautiful. The walls were covered with white clothe and lights facing them illuminated the walls. There were white couches, black tables and foot stool type seats. The part that you liked the most other then the dance floor that was placed right in the middle of all that, was the sheer purple curtains draped on the ceiling. "oh Lestat its beautiful, can we dance?" "yes, but first lets feed you must be hungry" you looked at your hand, your color was so pale. You nodded and the two of you took a seat, a seductively dressed women comes to your table, she try to flirt with Lestat but he puts her in her place. You smile at him, how dare she do that while he's obviously with someone. He told her to call for sally, that she will be serving you two. Sally came and brought to wine glasses of blood, you two slowly drank your glass as Lestat listened to you talk. you talked about how amazing the place was and how much fun you were having, you told Lestat you wanted to do this more. He agreed that the two of you should go out more, it would put your mind at ease about the pass events. After you finished your glass he lead you to the dance floor and the two of you dance. It was just like the first time, you laid your head on his shoulder as you danced to the music. He wrapped his arms around your waist as the lights danced off the two of you. Everyone in the lounge watched you two dance, but you didn't mind. You two left at around three o'clock, you wanted to go one other place before going home. You took him to the pond after you went to pick up some roses. Lestat thought it was strange until she saw the dead roses that laid in this one spot. You lead him to the spot and placed one down, soon as your hand let it go the rose turned black, accept the tips. "I buried her here, she loved this place and I thought it was fitting." "I fear I will never understand how you can care for a human, but I am sorry for my part in all your sadness." "you fell for me when I was nothing but a mere human, how is it hard for you to understand?" He looked in your eye's "I never saw you as a human or as a vampire but just as a rose that I didn't want to live without.". You hugged him, "your so sweet". After that heart felt moment, you grabbed his hand and lead him to the ice. You and him wobbled, laugh, and fell a couple of times while playing on the ice. But in the end had a grand time, the time seemed to go back so fast and before you knew it you had to go back home. Lestat had told you that he needed to take care of some business before sun rise. He kissed you on the cheek, then left you at the first door smiling.

**In my voice:** _"The greatest discovery of all time is that a person can change his future by merely changing his attitude."_

**is Lestat back in the game?**


	16. Chapter 16

Four o'clock finally came and with that you were finally able to find sleep. At seven o'clock Lestat woke up, leaven Louie down stairs in the basement, like normal. He made his way up to your room and opened your door slowly. You were in your bed asleep, he couldn't help but smile. Its been a few years since he laid eyes on you asleep. He made his way to your bed, making sure he did not wake you up, you were so peaceful. He sat down on the bed and you rolled over, he saw the dry stain of a tear on your cheek. As he began to wipe it away you opened your eyes and yawned . " I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you my pet, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you sleep." You smiled at him, regardless what anyone else thought Lestat was a charming man and he always knew just what to say to a person. You started to sit up dropping the bear out of your hand as you did, "we don't spend time together like we used to, it seems like more often then not we are fighting. I knew from the moment I seen you walking that I wanted you, and I don't want to lose you over petty nonsense. So lets go out tonight, like we used to, we can do whatever your heart desires." This was wonderful you needed something to get your mind off of your problems. But what about Louie, what would he think of you leaving to spend time with Lestat after the kiss. Lestat looked at you waiting for a answer as you stared off in a daze. You snapped out of it and gave him a hug before playfully pushing him out so you could get ready. "what should I where, aw man I didn't even ask where we were going." you picked out a black sheer stretch Floral print Bodysuit , a black high waist skirt and a fitted golf color sequins blazer. you slipped on some nude stockings under your skirt and went to do your hair. You pinned some of your hair to the left side of the front of your head and did the rest so that you a 40's style pin up hair. You added lip gloss and some blush before walking down stairs to meet Lestat. When you came down, Lestat was nowhere to be found and Louie was sitting on the couch. He turned around as stepped off the last step. "you look beautiful, but isn't that to dressy just to go out and feed?" "oh silly Louie, I'm not going to feed now, Lestat invited me out with him." Louie ignored your last comment, getting up from the couch and walked to you. Cupping the back of your head as he pulled you into a kiss. When he pulled away he said, "don't forget about me while your with him." He then went to the coat hanger and grabbed his jacket before heading out the door. "did Louie just leave mi amor?" "yes, he went to feed, are we going to leave soon?" Just as you finished asking that question, Lestat started to walk down stairs. We're going to go to a show, I know how you love them, then out to dance, and if we still have time we can finish the night off with whatever your heart desires." This sound like fun, you couldn't wait to start. You quickly ran to get your black coach Madeline trench and Madison leather Lindsey satchel bag. He helped you put your jacket, then you handed him his and you two proceeded to leave. You had to admit the night sky was beautiful, that night all the stars seemed to shin extra bright. As if each star was trying to get your attention, everything felt as if it was movie. Lestat grabbed you hand and the two of you started to walk, the cold breeze made you snuggle closer to Lestat as you made your way to the Fairbank Light Opera Theatre, it wasn't like the opera's in new your, the people in it were mostly volunteers, but none the less it was wonderful. The people put there heart in the show and it wasnt just about the money, but the love for it. Lestat seemed to enjoy his self too, laughing and evening singing along with them. You two had so much fun you were actually sad when the show was over. the two of you talked while walking to the night lounge, it was so beautiful. The walls were covered with white clothe and lights facing them illuminated the walls. There were white couches, black tables and foot stool type seats. The part that you liked the most other then the dance floor that was placed right in the middle of all that, was the sheer purple curtains draped on the ceiling. "oh Lestat its beautiful, can we dance?" "yes, but first lets feed you must be hungry" you looked at your hand, your color was so pale. You nodded and the two of you took a seat, a seductively dressed women comes to your table, she try to flirt with Lestat but he puts her in her place. You smile at him, how dare she do that while he's obviously with someone. He told her to call for sally, that she will be serving you two. Sally came and brought to wine glasses of blood, you two slowly drank your glass as Lestat listened to you talk. you talked about how amazing the place was and how much fun you were having, you told Lestat you wanted to do this more. He agreed that the two of you should go out more, it would put your mind at ease about the pass events. After you finished your glass he lead you to the dance floor and the two of you dance. It was just like the first time, you laid your head on his shoulder as you danced to the music. He wrapped his arms around your waist as the lights danced off the two of you. Everyone in the lounge watched you two dance, but you didn't mind. You two left at around three o'clock, you wanted to go one other place before going home. You took him to the pond after you went to pick up some roses. Lestat thought it was strange until she saw the dead roses that laid in this one spot. You lead him to the spot and placed one down, soon as your hand let it go the rose turned black, accept the tips. "I buried her here, she loved this place and I thought it was fitting." "I fear I will never understand how you can care for a human, but I am sorry for my part in all your sadness." "you fell for me when I was nothing but a mere human, how is it hard for you to understand?" He looked in your eye's "I never saw you as a human or as a vampire but just as a rose that I didn't want to live without.". You hugged him, "your so sweet". After that heart felt moment, you grabbed his hand and lead him to the ice. You and him wobbled, laugh, and fell a couple of times while playing on the ice. But in the end had a grand time, the time seemed to go back so fast and before you knew it you had to go back home. Lestat had told you that he needed to take care of some business before sun rise. He kissed you on the cheek, then left you at the first door smiling.

**In my voice:** _"The greatest discovery of all time is that a person can change his future by merely changing his attitude."_

**is Lestat back in the game?**


	17. Chapter 17

As you walked inside the house you saw Louie on the couch watching TV. "hey Louie how was your night?" "it was neither here no there, how was your?". You started to answer but stopped as he walked up to you, you stopped taking your blazer off, as he stared at you. "well, did you have fun with Lestat? Did you go on your normal feeding frenzy? I doubt though, your dressed to provocative for that."**( He knew very well you weren't feeding you made that clear earlier -_-)** You looked at him, half of you was hurt, have of you was angry. He's never said anything like that to you before, and you didn't like it now. You tried to push by him but he grabbed you, holding you tightly "I'm sorry Chante, I let my anger get the best of me. You are a queen and I should have held my tongue, I'm just scared. Lestat see's that you have changed and I don't want him to taint you once again. Please forgive me for my harsh words" "let go of me, **(you pulled from his tight embrace)** we just had fun, nothing more. You don't need to worry, **(place your hands on his face)** I didn't break my promise as of yet and I wont. I would leave before I do" you kissed him on the cheek and made your way to your room. Turning around as you made it to the top step, "aren't you going to help me with my coffin, or don't you two miss me down there anymore?". He walked up the steps following you in your room. You threw on some sweats before you went to help him with your coffin. By time Lestat got in the two of you were fast asleep, so he undressed and joined you.

**Your Dream**

The sun was shinning bright, at first you thought it was the light. But the sun warmth proved you wrong, you went from surprised to scared. You looked at your skin and noticed that you were just fine, but how could that be? vampires cant be in the sun. You stood and noticed that you weren't in your coffin, but rather in a bed. As you walked from the bed it slowly vanished, leaving you in complete nothingness. You wondered how you got here, was this Lestat's doing. No it couldn't be, if it was he would have shown his self by now. It had been so long since you had a real dream, you've became used to the darkness you seen every time you closed your eye's. As you continued to walk, a garden started to appear, as if it was begin drawn right before you. You picked up a rose from a rose bush and noticed it didn't change when you placed it back. You looked down and saw that you were in a lace puff sleeve dress. Your feet were bear and your hair was tied in a loose thought to your self you how could stay there forever, away from the problems of everyday life. The wind begin to blow your hair in your face, as you turned around to come why face to face with...

**End**

You were toughly pulled from your coffin, you opened your eyes to see Louie. He lifted you from your coffin as he told you to shhh. He whispered for you to follow in , you looked confused. It could be night already and the light was surely shining thought the rest of the house. You two walked out of the room and into another room in the basement that you never noticed before. You noticed there was really nothing in the room other then a light, as he closed the door behind you. You asked him, "what is the matter Louie, why have you woken me up?" Louie walked up to you and kissed you, while holding you in a deep embrace. As he pulled from the kiss he told you, "I'm going to tell Lestat how I feel about you, I cant stand hiding this from him. If I continue he will be angrier then if I tell him now. I just need to know when you said you wanted to make me happy, did you mean it?" You stood there to shock to speak a word, he was going to tell Lestat . "please Louie let me, it will not end well if it comes from your lips. I will tell him but it cant be now, it just isn't the right time. You kissed him on the cheek and made your way to the door and back to your coffin.

**Your Dream**

You closed your eye's hoping to return you dream once more, but you were greeted by the darkness you knew so well. "what happened, I heard you leave the room and then return" you turned to see Lestat standing behind you. "oh, nothing Louie wanted to to talk to me and did not want wake you." He walked closer to you and kissed you, at first you hesitated, but then kissed him back. Your lips became enflamed as you two continued to kiss, only for it to roughly end . "you would never betray me would you?" You looked his grey eyes, you had to lie you knew what he meant by betraying him. "no Lestat never" "You know you can fool everyone but never me, So if your hide anything from me, tell now. I can not stand by you if you lie to me, you know how much you mean to me." you looked down at both of his hands holding yours and asked him, "would you love me for all times?" Just as Lestat was was about to answer your eyes shot open. In a annoyance you shouted "fuck" you threw your lid off causing it to flew into the brick wall. Louie and Lestat popped up to see what had happen, but you were ready half way out the door by then. "I'll go see what's wrong with her Louie" Louie wanted to tell Lestat no that he would, but knew that Lestat would see right through him and know what was going on between the two of you. As you stormed upstairs, half angry that you are causing pain to two people you care about and half because you didn't want to wake up before Lestat answered. you wondered if that was his doing or just your own body. Lestat ran after you, catching up to you in the middle of the stair case to your room. You turned around facing him, anger in your eyes, but as he looked passed that he saw sorrow. Before you could even scream at him he said, "The answer is yes, I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you forever. my dreams are filled with your resonating beauty, and my thoughts of you angelic voice. I never thought that we would have ever share those moments we did yesterday, but there you were right before me laughing, talking, and smiling. Only for you I would put my pride aside, you changed me and I think it was for the better. Who would have know that I would find someone like you?"

All of this was moving so fast and you were starting to wondering why you kept your feelings bottled inside and you started to regret not letting them out. And if you had a second chance you would have let it all go, but you didn't know if either of them would still catch you if you fell. you sat on you bed and told Lestat, "hold me and never let me go, I feel so alone" He kissed you on the forehead and held on to you tightly, "you have me so you'll never be alone, and I'll hold you til the end of time if that what it takes to make you feel safe." Your heart was breaking, it ached for both of then. But which one would you allow to make it whole again?

**In my voice : **_"We had a love so strong.. that is just seemed like we were one. I would get ready to tell him something and he would open his mouth and say the very thing, that I was fixing to tell him. And then. there were those moments when I would lay my head on his chest just to listen to his heart beat. And then one night. I realized that his heart beat, matched mine. I have had an opportunity that few people ever get on this earth. God has blessed me to share time and space with a man that he designed himself just for me. I've not only been blessed.. I have been divinely favored."_

**(I love this quote from madea's family reunion, now thats rare love.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Me: after this and the upcoming chapter will be the ending of my story. There will be a ending for people that want Chante to end up with Lestat and the another for Louie.)**

You stayed in Lestat arms for a few hours, not once did he let you go. Just continued to rest his head on yours as you laid yours on his chest. You knew you couldn't stay like this forever all though you wanted nothing more then to. At that moment you were safe, he was happy and neither of them knew how far you went one another. But that would soon have to change, you would have to tell them both everything and how would they react? You finally felt Lestat head move from yours, and you looked up at him. "your pale you must feed" he looked down at you, "you do too, so shell we?" You nodded, as he lead you out the room. By then Louie had already left, Lestat grabbed your jacket and put it on you. You two found a cute couple, you wanted the girl and he was fine with the man. You walked up to her pointed out her lovely shoes and when she started to talk to you about them. you brushed her hair off her shoulder as if to get something off her then attacked. She didn't know what hit her, after you dropped her dead body you went after Lestat. He was right in front of the restaurant waiting for you, he hugged you when you walked to him. The two of you went to the pond for you can lay a rose down on belle's grave, then you went home. Before you walked in side you kissed him, then told him to call for Louie. He went out to find Louie as you sat in the lounge area waiting for them to return. When they entered you stood and gestured for them to sit. They both took a seat before you as you began to speak, "I called for you both because I need to talk to you. Lestat I will not be going out to feed with you for the time being**, (Louie looked at Lestat, as he looked at you a little confused. Louie want to smiled but didn't, just continued to listen to you speak)** nor will I with you Louie. I need sometime to myself, don't worry its nothing wrong. I just need some time to think about stuff, and when I'm done all will be revealed. I love you both" you walked up to Lestat then kissed him on the cheek, after which you walked to Louie and kissed him too. you then made your way up stairs to your room, you didn't bother trying to bring your coffin upstairs your curtains blocked all the sun anyway. You turned on the song named king of anything and started to listen to it as you waited for the hours to pass . Back down stairs Louie and Lestst sat at the table glaring at each other menacingly . Both blaming one enough for what just happened, Lestat knew he was aright about something going on between you two. He couldn't believe he let his love for you blind him, so made he couldn't believe Louie how dare do this to him. Louie was made at Lestst and also hurt at the possibility that he might really lose you to Lestat. Could he handle that if it became the case? out of nowhere Lestat yelled "I had enough" and stormed off to the basement. The next night Louie and Lestat left early, leaving you alone in the house to your thoughts. Lestat wondered around, you ran through his mind the whole time. He even refused to feed, the thought of losing you took his appetite. he muttered to his self, "Vampires don't fall in love and this is why, have I wasted my time. I cant believe this is hurting me, what am I going to do. When she comes around all my painful memories wash away, I knew she was the one when we kissed for the first time. Now I feel like I'm losing her and i don't know how to handle it."

Two weeks passed and you continued to tried to distance yourself from both of them. You heard them bickering every now and then, either on the second floor or in the basement. You never heard your name said, but you knew it was about you, you could tell. Your thoughts went from your last dance with Lestat and what he said, to Louie's words. You didn't want to make the wrong decision, and live your life in regret. Sometimes your mind wondered to the thought of staying locked in your room forever. If there ever was a time you want to hide from the world this was it. you went to sleep, knowing that in only a few hours a new night would start and with that you would give your answer to them both. a few moments later Louie walked in, gently rocking you awake. "Louie is that you?" "yes, Chante, I couldn't go another day without seeing you. I know you asked to be alone but.." you cut him off "its okay, we should talk anyway. You know the night belle died, well I gave Lestat my virginity. I thought that if I did he wouldn't be able to deny me her anymore. But it didn't work out that way as you know, I don't regret being with him thought. It was before you.."." How could you Chante, you promised, did you think that when you made that promise it only implied to using me as a tool? You broke your promise, you didn't change at all." "I didn't think about the effects that it would have, I know I broke my word and don't deserve your forgiveness. But I needed to tell you, I couldn't live with myself if I did, I guess you rubbed off on me more then I thought." He grabbed your chin lifting it so you were looking at him "I could storm out of here and never speak to you because you slept with him but that was before you knew of my feelings so I cant blame you. I could leave because you broke your promise, but in the end i would be only be hurting myself. I love you because of the person you are, but that doesn't mean I don't want better for you, because in the end I want you to be happy." he kissed you one more time before going to feed **(drink some blood already in the basement)**. You closed your eyes welcoming the darkness and anything else it brought with it.

**In my voice : **_" Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking. It always protects, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Your dream.**

You were in complete darkness but you could hear the faint song of music, it was the song just cant find the words by Karina. you waited awhile and the music died down, filling the atmosphere with silence again. You hated this, you know you told them to leave you to your self but this passed two week Lestat didn't come in none of your dreams. Even when he was made at you he visited you, would you be able to get used to this if you picked Louie? A few moments later your heard that voice that filled your dreams everyday. The voice that turned your nightmares into peaceful dreams. He called out for you to walk to him, you tried to stand but you were stuck. You realized you were in your coffin, you franticly scratched at the lid. You being to scream for Lestat, he appeared out of nowhere and tried to help you " Chante, how did you get yourself stuck in here" you continued to bang and scratch. "I'm not doing nothing I don't know how I got in here, please Lestat help me" he looked around and to see how he could get through and saw that there was nothing actually holding you in, he couldn't understand why he couldn't get to you then. After awhile of panicking you relaxed, Lestat told you that he couldn't see what was wrong and he couldn't get to you. "breath, breath, this is my dream and if I take a minute I can see what's wrong." Then it hit you, your keeping yourself from Lestat. All the secrets about you and Louie, the lies you told him when he ha confronted you. That was one thing about Lestat he never lied to you once, not even before turning you in to a vampire. Your subconscious was not going to let you out til you confessed, so you took a deep breath and called for Lestat. He was leaned up against the coffin, ear against it making sure you were still breathing "yes mi amor?". "I have to tell you something, I haven't been honest to you. I need to tell you something I held inside of me, but I'm scared you'll hate me if I do" he placed his hand where your heart would have been, then said. " don't be scared, I wont be mad I promise, now please tell me." you took a deep breath and began to speak, " I have feelings for Louie, I don't know exactly when they started but your suspicions where right. we have gone so far to have kissed a few times, I am sorry if I hurt you**( you waited for a response, but heard nothing) **please say something to me" The lid finally opened and you saw Lestat still sitting, you tried to hug him but he pulled away. "you lied to me and about something I thought would anger me if I ever heard, but I'm not I'm filled another emotion I need to know something, is this the only thing you've held from me?" You climbed out and sat facing him, "yes, but please don't misunderstand that doesn't mean I want to be with him. See that's what I been thinking about these passed two weeks and I will tell you two my decision. You kissed him on the lips, while wrapping your arms around the back of his neck. This time his kiss was different, loving, kind, if your heart had beat like a human, yours would skip one . He stood, while picking you up, then he laid you in your coffin. Not once did he break the kiss, "until tonight my sweet" for some reason opening up to them both brought you peace. As you watched Lestat vanish into the darkness your lid lifted and gently closed. **(weird enough)** you closed your eyes and was able to escape the darkness you once called your dreams.

**End**

You woke up to the stars once again shinning brightly before you. You got dressed and then left the house in order find a quick meal or two. After you were done you slowly walked home, all the way reassuring yourself you made the right choice. You walked up to the door took a deep breath and then turned the door to see...

**In my voice:** _"You'll discover that real love is millions of miles past falling in love with anyone or anything. When you make that one effort to feel compassion instead of blame or self-blame, the heart opens again and continues opening. And that is because true love love stories never have a ending"_


	20. Chapter 20

(I am so sorry for the late update; it's just that I've been plagued with family problems recently and was unable to get on fora while.) Before you knew it they were both standing before you, in their eye's you could see their want. You could no longer keep this from them so you asked them to follow you into the living room. They took a seat before you and waited for your mouth was dry and your skin pale as if you didn't feed at all, it was now or never, you thought as your mouth opened." I just want to say this decision was not made half-heartedly.I have taken into consideration the effects that my decision will have on both of you. But in the end I must do what will make me happy even if it might be the cause of one of your pain .If I had known that I would acquire feelings for both of you Iwould have kept my distance so that no one would get hurt. I care deeply about you both but in different ways. Louie, my dear Louie, Iwill be forever thankful for the great pleasure that you brought into my friendship means alot to me and although at times I did wonder what it would be like to be it came to Lestat I never had to wonder what if . Because before we ever laid eyes upon one another something happened to me, it was the sweetest thing that will ever happen to me". A tear rolls down your cheek unnoticed by you as you continue to was coming from your heart and even though at first your mind wondered non stop for once it was at peace. "It was more than a breath a fresh air, it was a fantasy, adream come was the day that I met you Lestat and from that first encounter I was never able to close my heart to though at times I may have tried my hardest to, I don't just love you Lestat Iam madly in love with you. I don't fear the time we spend apart I fear of losing you forever.I don't want to do things to please you I want to be the thing that pleases Ithink you saw this, you saw it all the first day you met me and waited patiently until I was able to see it just as clearly." Lestat stood up and walked to you, embracing you as the tears continued to flow down your any more words being spoken you heard his thoughts, I will do everything in my power to bring you complete happiness. You looked into his eyes;his beautiful gray eyes captivated you as his lips pressed against yours. It felt like centuries had passed before he broke the kiss and you returned from your looked back at the couch to see Louie still sitting there. You could tell that he was hurt somewhat but he stood to greet you."I understand why you made you decision and I will not hold any ill feelings towards you for that. Instead I would be happy if you would honor me with the chance to continue our friendship.I do not wish to lose your friendship and I hope that you feel the same way'. You couldn't help but smile;he was the true definition of an honorable slowly walked up to him and hugged him, laying you're head on his chest as you did intentionally doing so you read Louie's thoughts, "Why must we listen to our hearts?" You softly whisper "Because, wherever your heart is, that is where you'll find your it be the knowledge learned or having your greatest fantasy come true


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter will be the ending for Louie, I will be adding it as soon as possible. I once again apologize for the late response and hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me I am currently and have been for awhile, been going through some family problems


	22. Louie happy ending chapter 21

(This is the Louie ending, for everyone that want Louie to be the keeper of Chante's heart here you go J )

Before you knew it you were in the house and the two of them sat before you waiting for you to speak. You always wanted to be heard and now that the two most important people in you life now sat before you, you wondered why you ever wanted this feeling. The strange overwhelming feeling seemed to consume you quickly but you couldn't let it stop you from speaking. You twirled your fingers like a nerves school child as you uttered you first words. As you started talking you couldn't help but think this should be easier then it is but when it comes to the matters of the heart is it ever really easy? But this must be done I never want to wonder what if or know that I made the wrong decision by keeping my mouth closed and allowing the decision to be made for me. " I know that I will be the cause of your unhappiness or even anger but what can I do? Sit back and allow you two to fight amongst your self until the decision is made for me? What kind of vampire would I be if I allowed that to happen." your eyes glance upwards, towards them; you can see their longing for your immediate answer. "You both sit here wondering which one of you will be my immortal prince. But before I answer that question I want to say thank you to you both. While I was here I have learned many things, some good and some bad. But one stood above them all and that important lesson I've learned was love. Whether the feeling that now consumes me is true love or a kind of love much more then that. Louie, you have brought this new feeling into my life. When I am wrapped in your arms and you are looking into my eyes I wish it could last forever. Every moment with you overwhelms me with happiness. I do not fear giving you my heart because with you I know it's safe. You're patient with me when I am my most insecure. You know almost everything about me and still choice to love me. Your not just the one who holds my heart but the one who mended it back together with your own broken pieces . If you will have me Louie I will do my best to make you happy. A tear fell from Louie'e face as you hugged and kissed him. You closed your eyes after breaking the kiss and just took it all in. I never thought that I would fall in love with anyone let alone someone like you. At one time I thought that Lestat would be the one I spend all eternity with, I mean I owe him for this life. He gave me immortality and subsequently was the reason for our meeting, I hope he doesn't hate me . My intention was never to cause friction between you and him or me and him. Louie held you so that you could look deep into his eyes and said. " There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heart beat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." and with those simple words it all made sense. Even though you tried to convince your self that you shouldn't feel bad for wanting to be happy, he made all you're doubt vanish. You felt him pull you back close to him and without breaking your thought you laid your head on his chest. You closed your eyes as he continue to speak " Chante I love you, I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride; I love you in this way because I've never felt this kind of love before. Not in my mortal or my immortal life, with this love there is no you or me because we are one. It brings me not only a new found strength but courage too. I tell you things I never let never told a soul and what brings me joy is that you want to know that and more. When something happens I look forward to telling you the good new but I would rather share those moments with you. Your smile not only brightens my heart but shows me that I am capable of loving you which in returns brings me happiness that I can't compare.

(to be honest I could not think of a ending where Lestat took this rejection kindly so I left him out. I hope that you don't mind my decision to do so, I wanted to get the Louie ending when I had free time and this night would be the earliest.)


End file.
